The present invention relates generally to image processing systems and methods, and more particularly to image processing systems and methods for identifying and tracking target objects located within an image scene.
One of the objectives of present day missile system design is to develop new signal processing concepts for use in the imaging seeker portion of a missile guidance system. The goal is to design an automatic target acquisition system which is capable of locating potential targets in high background clutter areas, tracking those potential targets while the missile closes, designating the most desirable target from the potential targets identified and steering the missile to the designated target.
Several problems are encountered in attempting to design such a system. One involves the need for accomplishing target acquisition and tracking in real time. The system must be flexible and sophisticated to accomplish real-time image processing. Another involves eliminating potential loss-of-lock of identified targets that may occur in high background clutter areas.
Another problem involves launch-induced transients which cause loss-of-lock of identified targets. This is caused by vibration induced by missile and seeker gimbal motion resulting in field-to-field motion in the image scene. Yet another problem is that of automatically acquiring slow-moving or stationary targets located on the ground.